


Bobo's Burning Brand

by kmvb



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Slight trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmvb/pseuds/kmvb
Summary: Twitter Prompt with slight divergence:Nicole was branded with three dates across her forearm; the date and time she will meet her soulmate, the date and time she will accomplish her life goal, and the date and time, down to the last second in which she will die. And, they are all within one minute of each other, with today's date scarred before them.Slight trigger warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter Prompt by @heathermgirls with slight divergence
> 
> Nicole was branded with three dates across her forearm; the date and time she will meet her soulmate, the date and time she will accomplish her life goal, and the date and time, down to the last second in which she will die. And, they are all within one minute of each other, with today's date scarred before them.
> 
> Slight trigger warning due to school violence. Please ignore my police radio speak, I tried to google the best I could!

Chapter 1

“10-4, Lonnie, I’m on my way,” She spoke slowly into the police radio. She adjusted her Stetson before turning off the ignition and stepping out of the squad car. 

“See you soon, Sherriff Haught,” The young man’s scratchy voice bounced off the empty brick buildings and echoed down the empty street.

“And Lonnie,” she radioed again, “Next time you want to request coffee, call my cell and keep the police radio open.”

“10-4, Haught,” Officer Lonnie agreed. “It’s not like anything ever happens in this place. With what, a population of-” 

Nicole silenced her radio as she stepped inside the small, desolate bar. Shorty’s was the one stop shop for the entire town and at 3:45 am, the entire town was exactly where she should be, fast asleep.

“What can I get for you, Sheriff,” The middle aged woman called out from behind the bar. Sheriff Haught extricated her hat as she strolled over to the counter. She leaned against the cold, stained wood, placing her hat right at her side. “It’s a little early for a whiskey, Sheriff.”

“Please, ma’am, its Nicole,” Her smile would have brightened the whole room, if there was anyone else there to see it.

“I’ll start calling you Nicole when you stop calling me ma’am. Like I told you, it’s Gus. I’m nowhere near old enough to be called ma’am.”

Nicole chuckled as she traced the edges of her hat with her fingertips. “I’m working on it, m- Gus. Can I get two coffees, one with extra cream no sugar, and the other with cream, sugar, and an extra shot of expresso.”

The bartender turned and glided around the bar, grabbing the ingredients one by one as the coffee brewed and sputtered into the pot below. “Expecting a long day, Nicole?”

“Unfortunately,” her fingertips gravitated to her right forearm, where she traced her arm up and down. The small contact made her arm tingle, the ink burning into her skin. The pain forced her eyes to water and she clenched them shut, desperately trying to focus on something, anything else. Memories of her capture crashed into her mind and she tried her best to shove them away. 

“How’s my niece been?” Gus turned back to the officer, pouring the scorching hot liquid into the Styrofoam cups. Nicole pulled her hand away from her forearm as if she was electrocuted by what lay underneath.

“Wynonna? She’s been doing well, as far as I know. We don’t really work together-” 

“I know I know, but she’s at least been showing up right? Between you and I, I never thought that one would have amounted to anything, never mind working with Black Badge.” She poured the creamer into the scalding liquid, causing the dark brown to lighten. “Waverly, on the other hand-”

“Waverly? You have another niece?”

“That I do- a smart one too.” Gus slapped the plastic lids onto the cup, a small bit of the caffeine heaven spilling onto the counter. “She’s been going through a rough break up and could really use some friends. I’m sure the two of you would hit it off.”

As Nicole reached across the bar, stretching to grab liquid goodness, her sleeve slid up exposing a date that had been burned into her skin. More specifically, today’s date. “I’m not sure-”

“I’ve heard about those tattoos from Waverly. She’s been studying the history of this godforsaken town for as long as I can remember.” Gus articulated, her eyes never leaving the redhead’s forearm. Suddenly becoming self-conscious, the sheriff snatched at her sleeve, heaving it back down to cover her exposed skin. “Which date is today? The day you meet your soulmate?”

Nicole roughly ran her fingertips through her hair. “Actually, all three.” She began rolling up the rest of her sleeve, exposing three duplicate dates, with three times each exactly one minute apart. What did it matter, it was all going to be over in exactly seven hours, forty seven minutes, and twelve seconds?

“So that means-”

“Exactly,” Nicole stretched her sleeve back down, covering the cause of the sweltering sensation shooting up the right side of her body. “By the end of the day, I will have reached my life goal, met my soulmate, and died. All before noon.” Nicole threw her hat back onto her head and turned to exit. “So no, I don’t think it’s a good idea to meet your niece.”

 

“How are you feeling after the accident, Ms. Horton?” Sheriff Haught asked, drumming her fingertips on the keyboard as she waited for the computer to load.”

“I’m not too bad, though my neck has been killing,” The elder woman explained. “The doctor said it was probably just whiplash and it should disappear in a couple of days.”

“And the car, ma’am?” Nicole questioned politely as the printer warmed up and papers spewed out.

“Totaled, I believe. The insurance representative is coming by today for an inspection.”

The sheriff grabbed the papers off of the printer and slid them across the counter to the woman. “Here’s your police report, ma’am. I hope it all works out for you.”

The woman analyzed the police report, then folded it and put it into her purse. “You too, Sheriff.”

“Have a great day, Ms. Horton,” Nicole replied, tipping her hat as the young woman stepped out of the police department. 

“Hey Haught!” The eldest Earp peeked her head into the main office. 

“It’s Sheriff Haught,” Nicole yelled back, causing Wynonna to stop in her tracks and enter the office. Nicole bit her lip, wishing she had kept her mouth shut.

“Okay, Nicole, whatever you say,” She rolled her eyes. “You’ll always be Officer Haught to me. Is it my fault you have such a great last name?”

“No, I guess-”

“Sheriff, this is dispatch,” The voice expelled from the police radio dangling on her shoulder. “We have a 10-32 at Purgatory High.”

“Shit,” Nicole stammered. She had been sheriff for exactly 173 days and the most action she saw was a two car pile-up because a cat had ran across the street downtown.

“Nicole, what’s a-”

With a shaky hand, she held down the button on the walkie talkie. “Dispatch, alert Principal Dean to put the school on lockdown. Get ahold of Midtown for backup. 10-77, four minutes.”

“10-4.”

“Nicole, what’s-” Wynonna tried.

“Lonnie, round up the rest of the officers and meet me at Purgatory High, I’ll get there and assess the situation. Keep me updated.”

The young sheriff snatched her cruiser keys and jogged out of the office. 

“Nicole,” Wynonna screamed, chasing after her.

“Active shooter, Wynonna. How did you get this job?” Nicole rolled her eyes. She grasped onto the car’s door handle and yanked it open.

“Hello- I’m the girl with the big gun!” The eldest Earp explained. She jerked the door open and fell into the seat beside the sheriff. “And I’m coming with you. My sister works there. I’ll be damned if she gets hurt.”

“Then shut the damn door Earp and let’s go.” Nicole flashed on her sirens and slammed the gas pedal. “There’s a bulletproof vest under the seat, put it on. And when you get there you need to listen to me, got it?”

“Yes, Sheriff Haught,” She agreed as she slipped her arms through the vest, the word officer shown across her chest. 

The police car flew through the streets, going speeds the residents of Purgatory did not even know existed. Bright blue and white lights splattered across the roads, burning through the citizen’s windows. The sirens pierced through the once silent streets, interrupting the peace of the small town; a town where the loudest sound on an average day is the wind roaring down the street and rustling through the leaves.

Nicole swerved down the high school’s drive and slammed on the breaks, both passengers to jerking forward in their seats. 

“Damn, Haught, warn a girl, won’t you?” 

Nicole ejected from the car with Wynonna hot on her heels. The ambulance was stationed by the school’s entrance and from the looks of it, someone was being assisted. She ran over to the gurney, her shaking hand gripping her rifle. Her eyes fell upon the teenager, her heart falling to the pit of her stomach. A blood soaked tourniquet was wrapped around the young man’s arm, the EMT stalking around as he checked his vitals. Nicole glanced down at his ID and got to her knees to reach his level.

“Shit, Waverly…” Wynonna turned on her heel and sprinted into the building, completely disregarding the system and the plan.

“God damn it Wynonna.” She cursed. She never should have let her come. 

“Hey Jeremy, can you tell me what’s going on in there?” She placed her hand on his knee, hoping to give him the confidence to find his voice. Nicole glanced over at Wynonna, a shocked expression painted on her face.

“He’s in there!” Jeremy started, his voice shaking with both fear and anger. “He’s got them, and he sent me out here to show you all he means business. He will kill them all of you if he doesn’t get it.”

“I’m so sorry you got hurt Jeremy. Can you tell me what he looked like? Was he a student?”

“No.. No…” Water pooled up in his eyes. “I’ve seen him at Shorty’s before, but he wasn’t the same. He was just different, different than you and I. And his eyes, I don’t know, they like flashed red. They glowed. It was like a fire burning inside him.”

“Sheriff Haught, do you want us to stick around and wait for the others?” The EMT interrupted. “We can’t get the bullet out of his arm here.”

“Take him to the hospital. I’ve already requested back up, but circle back once you get him settled.” Nicole squeezed the teen’s hand. “You are going to be okay, Jeremy. I promise. Do you remember what room the gunman was in?”

“He was in 323, my Languages class.”

“Thank you Jeremy.” Nicole bounced to her feet, still muttering swears about Wynonna under her terrified breath. Now, not only did she have to worry about a hostage situation, but she had to worry about finding the Earp as well.

“10-23, Lonnie, we have a 10-35 at Purgatory High. One victim already in route to St. Jude.” Nicole lectured into her police radio. “Please surround all windows and doors. I’m going in to try to smoke him out. Dispatch, we need more medical staff on scene ASAP.”

“10-4, Sheriff. 10-77, one minute. Backup from Midland is also on the way.”

“Thanks Lonnie.” Nicole stated, voice cracking under the stress of her nerves. She thrusted the door open and sped inside the dead soundless hallways.

“This is dispatch, Sheriff. Ambulances are on their way from both Midland and Springfield.”

Nicole glanced at the sign on the door, directing her to the right. “Thanks Linda, I’ll keep you updated. Over and out.”

“317…. 319…” Nicole mumbled, her feet pounding against the linoleum tiles as she passed the locked classroom doors. “321...”

Her feet slid to a halting stop, her sneakers squeaking on the recently waxed floor. Taking a step toward the oak door, the young sheriff tried to peep through the slim, paper covered window, but to no avail. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, Nicole calmed her anxieties as she wrapped the cold door handle in her sweaty palms. Unlocked. She cracked the door open and slinked inside. Her eyes dove from wall to wall, her pupils locking from petrified student to student, until her retinas landed on the culprit and the striking brunette he held a knife up against.

“Sheriff Haught… My favorite Purgatory Police Officer. Have you met the youngest Earp- the one without the power to send us all back to hell?” His grip tightened on the young woman, the knife pinching into her neck.

“Waverly,” Nicole mumbled, her hand gripping onto her firearm. A loud, incessant bell rang in the hallway, startling both women and causing Bobo’s knife to slide further into Waverly’s skin. Blood spiraled down the handle of the knife and dripped onto the sterile floor.

“11:52,” The brunette muttered, causing the sheriff to turn away from the victim and glance at the clock above the door. One down, two more to go. 

“Come on little Nicki, you know that can’t hurt me.”

“Go to hell, Bobo.” 

“I’ve been, several times, actually,” Mr. Del Rey snickered. “And I don’t plan on going again.”

“Let her go, let them all go, Bobo.” Nicole challenged.

“I don’t quite think you are in the positon to make demands, are you now, Sheriff?” He snared. “You are smart, Nicki. What’s the percent chance you are going to hurt her if you try to shoot me?”

“I’m a better shot than-”

“It’s stinging isn’t it?” Bobo cackled, his vision dropping to her shaking arm.

“What do you want, Bobo?” Nicole questioned. 

“The ring- my ring, and she knows where it is.” He gripped the young Earp tighter. The oxygen began to leave Waverly’s eyes.

“Well, she won’t be able to tell you where it is if you knock her out.” Nicole argued.

“Agh, fine!” He pushed Waverly and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

“And let us evacuate all the children from the school,” Nicole bellowed. “And I will give you the ring.”

“You don’t have any clue where the ring is.”

“Nothing happens in my town without me knowing about it.” The young sheriff smirked.

Del Rey clicked his teeth, as if he was thinking. “Fine, but you two are to stay here. And no cops, and definitely no Wynonna.”

“Deal,” Nicole agreed, quickly rounding up the students and ushering them out the door. Her mind was focused on getting them out safely, but her eyes kept bouncing from Waverly to Bobo. She reached up to her police radio. “Please stand down. We are evacuating the children from the school. Is there any way you can get the Principal to make an announcement that is safe to leave?”

“Okay Sheriff, I’m on it,” The officer projected. “And the perp?”

“Working on it, Lonnie, 10-32. R.E.V.”

As the last student evacuated the room, Nicole slammed the door shut. She fell to her knees, her heart swelling at the sight of the broken woman in front of her.

“Waves, are you okay?” She rubbed her hand up and down her back.

She nodded . Nicole sat her up on the floor and leaned her against the desk. She brushed her hair out of Waverly’s eyes.

“You sure?”

“Aghhh, you don’t have time for this.” Bobo shrieked at her. He pulled out his own gun and waved it at the young girls. “Get me the damn ring!”

“Drawer,” Waverly muttered, her eyes fluttering open and closed. Nicole could see the light fading from her beautiful hazel orbs.

“Okay, got it.” Nicole galloped over to the desk. “Which drawer?”

“Top… top right…” 

Nicole pulled on the knob and shoved open the drawer. A shimmer of rusted silver caught her eye, but a ring came rolling towards the front, banging against the side. She grasped the ring in her right hand and held it up for him.

Before she could even blink, a bullet had ejected from his side piece and lodged into her forearm. Her grip loosened and the ring flew in the air. He caught it in his hand and held it close to his heart.

“Thanks for this!” He smiled, his cocky smile burning in Nicole’s brain. “No more hell for me!”

“We will stop you, you know.” She screamed as he raced out the door. She nursed her arm, blood streaming down her arm and dripping onto the shiny white floor. 

“Waves, are you okay?” She slid down on the floor, shoulder to shoulder with the youngest Earp, back against the frigid wooden desk.

“Nicole,” Waverly put her hand on her knee, her thumb rubbing against the officer’s khakis. “You just got shot, how can you possibly be worried about me?

Nicole smiled, her eyes never leaving Waverly’s face. “I’m a police officer, it’s my duty.”

The youngest Earp reached across to Nicole, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Have you ever met someone and instantly known they met something to you?”

“Look,” Nicole turned her head, glancing at the clock on the wall. “I don’t have much time, and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing I met you and I never did this.”

Without wasting any time, Nicole gently wrapped her arms around Waverly’s, pulling her close. She rested her head against the brunettes, her eyes falling to the younger woman’s lips. 

“You are so beautiful, you know. I wish we had more time” She leaned forward, her lips softly, but hesitantly brushing against Waverly’s. As she began to pull away, the brunette wrapped her arms around the Sherriff’s neck, their lips crashing together, dancing together in perfect harmony.

A loud ticking rang through Nicole’s ears and she jostled away from the other woman. Glancing around the room, she noticed a bright red light flashing from the corner. 

“It’s a bomb, Waverly, we’re trapped.” Nicole clenched her eyes shut, frustrated. She squeezed the younger woman’s hand. “Go, hide under the desk.”

“Not without you.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole up from the desk. 

“Go…I’ll be right there, go!” Nicole raced over to the bomb, her heart beating through her ears. 

“Red wire, red wire.” She chanted, but the ticking just became louder, the incessant noise picking up in both volume and pace. 

“Nicole, please,” Waverly screamed as she stood beside the desk, watching the Sheriff from afar. 

“Shit,” The redhead muttered. She sprinted through the classroom and dove toward the desk, as if she was sliding into home plate at the annual Purgatory versus Midland softball game. She wrapped her arms around a sheltered Waverly, holding her close to her chest as they both shuffled for space underneath the small piece of furniture.

A flash of light illuminated Nicole’s pierced eyelids and a loud boom rang through her ears. The whole world spun as she was flung up in the air and then thrown to the hard linoleum floor, her bones cracking from the force.

“Nicole, no!” Waverly ran over to Nicole’s lifeless body, hurled across the entire classroom. She grasped the sheriff’s wrists, desperate to find a pulse, but to no avail. She rolled up the officer’s uniform sleeves, ignoring the dates splayed across the other woman’s arms, frantically trying to find any sign of life within the motionless body, but there wasn’t one to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter Prompt:
> 
> Nicole was branded with three dates across her forearm; the date and time she will meet her soulmate, the date and time she will accomplish her life goal, and the date and time, down to the last second in which she will die. And, they are all within one minute of each other, with today's date scarred before them. Second and final chapter uploaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan was to get this up yesterday all at once, but I got a bit distracted playing Cards Against Wayhaught. Hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

Chapter 2

“Tell me where the hell she is!”

The voice scratched her ear drums, waking her from her uncomfortable slumber. She palmed her forehead, trying to get rid of the mark from the hospital bed rail she knew was mirrored on her face. Without a sound, she released the young woman’s hand and limped over towards the hallway.

“Wynonna, be quiet!” She lectured. “You are in a hospital. Patients are trying to rest.”

“Waverly!” Wynonna rushed over to her sister’s side, enveloping her in a tight hug. “I was so scared for you baby girl.”

Wynonna separated from her sister, taking in her tattered appearance. “I was hoping they were lying when they said you were in the explosion. Why aren’t you in bed? Did the doctor’s check you out?”

“I’m okay, Wynonna, really.” Tears pooled up in her hazel eyes. “But Nicole…” She grasped her sister’s hand and led her into the room.

“Since when are you on a first name basis with- Haught damn.” Wynonna stopped at the sight of the officer’s tortured appearance.

“Is she going to be alright?” Wynonna questioned, squeezing her finger and thumb against her tear ducts. She fell into the chair beside the hospital bed.

Waverly wrapped her own arms around her body, as if protecting herself from the internal pain. “I’m not sure. She was… There was no pulse… She wasn’t breathing.

“But now?”

“The EMTs said she had such a weak pulse, but they used a defibrillator and were able to shock reset her heart. They said she’s fighting in there, but the next few hours are crucial.”

Wynonna’s eyes gradually climbed up and down the sheriff’s body, her eyes stinging from gruesome scene.

“Wynonna, she has no one.” The youngest Earp choked, finally breaking down and allowing herself to feel.

“That’s not true, she has us, Waves.” Wynonna stood up from the chair and squeezed Waverly’s hand. “Why don’t you go home and get changed? I’ll keep Haught company. You look like shit.”

“No,” Waverly uttered. She sat back down in the uncomfortable chair and slipped her hand on top of the cold patient’s, careful not to disconnect her I.V. “I’m not leaving her.”

Wynonna sighed, frustrated. Her sister was just too nice sometimes. She rubbed her hand on her sister’s back. “Alright, fine. I’ll go get you some clothes. You let me know if anything happens, okay.”

Waverly nodded, unable to speak without her emotions getting in the way. 

The taller woman stepped forward, glancing down at Nicole one last time.

“Waverly,” Wynonna looked back her, confusing etching her face. “Does she have the same date on her arm?”

Waverly nodded her head, never taking her eyes off Nicole. 

“So that means…” 

“Yeah,” The shorter woman agreed, wiping the salty water off her cheek with the back of her hand. “She’s my soulmate.”

“And the last date, what is it?”

“The day she’s supposed to die.” Waverly’s voice shook. “But Bobo’s bullet went through it. I can’t see the year.”

“Shit,” Wynonna stammered. “So does that mean that Bobo kidnapped her too?”

“He must have,” Waverly acknowledged, subconsciously tracing her fingertips over her own dates. “It’s his staple. His brand.”

“She’s going to be okay,” Wynonna said, squeezing her sister’s shoulder. “Call me if anything happens. Love you, baby girl.”

 

“You know, you really shouldn’t be sleeping like that,” A pathetic, rough voice murmured from beside her. “You are going to hurt yourself.”

“Well, if somebody didn’t take up-” Waverly muttered, but within a millisecond her body jolted straight into the chair. “Nicole, you’re awake!”

The youngest Earp glanced above the patient’s head; 4:32 a.m. It was officially the next day. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a-”The redhead’s eyes spiraled all over the room until they fell upon her arm. “Shit, where am I? What’s today’s date?” 

Nicole squirmed in the bed, attempting to push herself up but she found she could barely move.

Waverly sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the sheriff’s hand into her lap. “It’s the 1st.”

Confusion painted Nicole’s face. “How am I still-”

“I think it has something to do with this.” Waverly pointed at the sheriff’s injured arm, the bullet wound eliminating the year of the last date. Suddenly shy and embarrassed, Nicole unsuccessfully attempted to hide her burns from the brunette’s vision using the small hospital gown.

“Hey, no, no,” Waverly argued. She released Nicole’s hand and rolled up her own sleeve. She flashed her forearm to her soulmate, showing her the replica of the first date etched into her own skin. “I’ve got the same brand. Though three within three minutes; talk about a stressful day.”

“So that means he kidnapped you too?”

“When I was extremely little, maybe six? It was a while after my mom left, but shortly after my dad was killed.” She explained. “I don’t remember much. I just remember the pain when he did this. The crazy look in his eyes.”

“I was taken shortly after I moved into the city. No one even knew I was here, so no one knew I was missing. I can’t remember a thing about it. It’s like complete days were erased from my memory.” Nicole clarified.

“These dates were enchanted by the stone witch.” Waverly continued. “Bobo captured people who he thought were threats to the revenants. The stone witch cast a spell on us, controlling these aspects of our lives with the option to cut the cord any time we started to become a threat.”

“How do you know all this?”

“I’ve done a lot of undercover work for Black Badge. Being a teacher was just a cover;” Waverly explained. “Wynonna figured Bobo wouldn’t catch on. Obviously, she was wrong.”

“Why didn’t he try to capture her?”

“Because she left Purgatory, and she didn’t return until she was the heir. By that time, he was scared of Peacemaker.”

Nicole struggled to drive herself up again. Waverly put her hand on the young woman’s chest and pushed her back down to the bed. “You aren’t going anywhere. You have six broken ribs, a broken bone in your back, and a bullet wound through your arm.”

“I have to go get him, kill him. I gave him the ring! He’s immortal.”

“Keep your ass in the bed, Haught,” Wynonna erupted, barreling into the room. Her body collapsed in the warm chair Waverly had previously inhabited. “You didn’t give him the right ring. You gave him the ring Champ gave Waverly. Which reminds me…”

Wynonna took the ring out of her pocket and held it out to her sister.

“What? I sure as hell don’t want that.” Waverly smirked at Nicole. “I’ve found something- someone that’s so much better than Champ could ever be.” 

“Alright then, guess I’ll just pawn it then.” Wynonna shrugged, pocketing the ring again. “And Nicole, because you alerted Lonnie to the revenant, I was able to shoot Bobo as he ran out of the school, cocky little shit.”

“So that’s probably why,” Waverly lightly tapped onto the redhead’s arm. “You’re still here. You were teetering between life and death, you had no pulse. And when Wynonna killed him… With both him and the stone witch gone, the spell was broken.” 

“Well, I can definitely say I’m glad I’m still here,” Nicole declared, interlacing her fingers with Waverly’s and stifling yawning. Her body willed her to go to sleep, but her mind kept her awake. The youngest Earp locked eyes with the sheriff, her eyes illuminating and her lips curving into a smile.

“Look, I just wanted to check and make sure you two were okay and to bring you some clothes.” Wynonna declared, recognizing the tiredness in both of the women’s eyes. “As it is, I had to sneak past the front desk, so I should probably get going before I get caught. Waverly, you should get some sleep too.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Waverly replied hesitantly. Nicole clutched her hand with all the strength she had remaining. 

“Waves, can you please stay here for the night? I just want to be close to you and make sure you are safe. I’ll make sure she sleeps, Wynonna, I promise.”

“You two,” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Are you sure you’ve only known each other for eighteeen hours? I’ll be back tomorrow. Waverly, get some sleep, seriously, you need to recover too.”

She stepped out of the room as terror entered Nicole’s brain.

“Oh my god, I’ve been so selfish. How are you doing? He had a knife to your neck! He almost choked you to death.”

“Baby, stop,” Waverly leaned forward, placing her lips on Nicole’s, forcing her to be quiet. “I’m okay, really. Let’s get some sleep.” Gently, she placed her head on Nicole’s chest, and within seconds was lulled to sleep by the beating her heart.

 

She traced the month over and over with her fingertip, feeling the raised bumps and scarred skin. She outlined the date, shuttering as she remembered the feel of her own branding. She froze as her digit ventured down to where the year was now replaced with a dark, healing blister. 

“I don’t understand how I’m still here.” Nicole admitted, her eyes carefully watching Waverly. “I should be dead.” 

“No, you shouldn’t.” The Earp contested. “You’re here for a reason. And Bobo’s dead, because of you. We aren’t a pawn in his game anymore. And this,” She rubbed her thumb against Nicole’s arm for at least the 20th time this morning. “Kind of makes you my angel.”

“Oh god no,” Sheriff Haught disputed. “Not even close.”

“Good, because there’s something I want to do as soon as we get home,” Waverly confessed. She twisted her head toward Nicole, noticing the slight red tinge painted across her cheeks. Leaning forward, she closed the small distant between the two, tilting her head as her light, feathery lips touched the taller woman’s smooth, soft ones. The younger woman’s arms gravitated to the officer’s body, her hands playfully finding the officer’s strong, silky stomach underneath her soft t-shirt. Nicole’s tongue darted into the other woman’s mouth, exploring the warm, wetness inside, Waverly’s immediately wrestling for domination. A quiet moan erupted from Waverly’s mouth, her lips vibrating against Nicole’s.

“We need,” Nicole tried to speak, breathless. 

“To be alone?” Waverly answered for the redhead. As the words tumbled from her mouth, she planted her lips back onto Nicole’s.

“I was going to say slow down,” Nicole corrected. “But I’m not sure that’s going to happen. I swear kissing you lights my hair on fire.”

“Just your hair?” Waverly joked. “I feel like my whole body is ablaze… It’s been a long month in this damn hospital.”

“You’re telling me. Have you even left the hospital at all this month?” Nicole kidded. “I swear the nurses think you are the one handcuffed to this bed.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” Waverly admitted. “And I’ve been doing a lot of work for Black Badge while you are sleeping, which is quite often, I might add.”

“It’s exhausting, healing a bullet wound and some broken bones, you know.” Nicole quipped.

“Are you sure you are okay with me working with Black Badge full time now?” Waverly questioned, her eyes focusing on Nicole’s hand and the feel of their interlaced fingers. “I’ll be at the police department all day, every day.”

“Hmm… Let me think about that, being able to see your beautiful face all day, every day? Making out in the break room? I think I might be able to handle that.” Nicole smiled, Waverly’s heart melting in the process. “And, I’ll get to make sure you are safe.”

“You met me exactly one month ago at 11:51,” She focused her attention back onto the branding burned into her forearm. “And you died and came back to life just two minutes later.” Her fingers outlined the final date, and then slid up to the one directly above it. “But what about this one?”

“My life goal was stupid,” Nicole rolled her eyes. “To be respected by the entire force and to make a difference in someone’s life.”

“That’s not stupid at all. You definitely completed both of those. I’d say at 11:52.” She smiled. 

“And yours?”

“Well,” Waverly held out her own forearm. “Some people aren’t as motivated as you are. I’ve still got seven years until I complete my life goal, and 63 more years to live.”

“Well, as long as you have me, I will be by your side.” Nicole told her. “Forever and always.”

“You two are disgusting!” Wynonna mocked, her face plastered in disgust as she stepped through the door, wheeling a wheelchair in front of her. “You ready to go Haught?”

“What? Really?” Waverly asked, her eyes twinkling in excitement. “You get to go home today?”

“That’s right. And it looks like I’ll be staying at the Earp Homestead, at least while I recover. I hope you’re okay with that?”

“Oh my god yes,” She jumped forward and kissed her lips, completely ignoring her sister in the middle of the room. “We’re going to have to get you up to speed on those stairs, because I can’t wait to have you in my bed.”

“Honk Honk,” Wynonna interrupted the repulsive love fest. “The Earp Bus is going to be leaving if you don’t get your ass in this chair, Haught.”

Nicole slid her hospital-socked feet onto the cold sterile floor and stumbled toward the wheelchair. Waverly rushed over to her side, diverting the weight from Nicole’s recovering bones.

“Are you sure the wheelchair is necessary?” Nicole asked. 

“Yes it is, Haught. So just suck it up and enjoy the ride. It’s the last time you’ll ever get one from me.”

Wynonna spun the chair down the hallway, narrowly escaping a nurse separating medication for the remaining patients. Waverly walked beside the duo, muttering apologizes to everyone who was in her sister’s way.

“It’s Sheriff Haught, Wynonna.”

“I don’t think so,” Wynonna kidded. “The next thing I will be calling you is sister-in-law Nicole, right Sheriff?”

“Uh...”

“Would you stop harassing her, Wynonna?” Waverly chastised. Using her shoulder, she checked her sister away from the wheelchair, and replaced her own hands on the handles. “Come on babe, let’s get you home. We have the rest of our lives for that.”

The youngest Earp leaned forward, whispering into the other woman’s ear. “First things first, I’ve got to get you into my bed.” Her hot breath tickled Nicole’s ear as her mind went blank, unable to focus on anything other than her Waverly’s close proximity and her lips less than a centimeter away from her.


End file.
